


Воспитательный процесс

by Zerinten



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кошка Царапка ведет себя очень странно. Майлз решает узнать, почему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воспитательный процесс

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест ["Зимнепраздничная елочка"](http://www.diary.ru/~jetta-e/?comments&postid=21587576) в 2007 г.

Лениво потягиваясь и тщетно пытаясь сдержать зевок, Майлз выполз на балкон. Несмотря на то, что еще было очень и очень рано, на улице уже вовсю светило солнце. Погода стояла просто чудесная… Эх, если бы не срочный вызов по комму, лорд Аудитор Форкосиган спал бы еще как минимум часа три-четыре! Но… Майлз тоскливо вздохнул, жалея себя, и решил, что после такого он просто обязан себя побаловать несколькими чашками крепкого горячего кофе. А этому надутому солдафону (Майлз сердито фыркнул) все-таки придется подождать. В конце концов, справедливо рассудил Форкосиган, раз генералу нужны его мозги, а Майлз без ударной дозы кофе сейчас не будет способен ни на что серьезное, придется тому потерпеть. 

Внезапно внимание Майлза привлекла странная тень, мелькнувшая среди высокой травы. Присмотревшись, Форкосиган узнал Царапку. Однако, кошка вела себя необычайно подозрительно. В условиях военного времени ее бы точно расстреляли как шпионку. Царапка кралась по траве, время от времени замирая и подергивая кончиками ушей. Затем короткой перебежкой она преодолела расстояние до старого дерева и, чуть ли не привставая на задние лапы, принялась осматриваться, старательно дергая носиком. Еще немного повертевшись под деревом, кошка продолжила путь и вскоре затерялась среди густой зеленой травы. Майлз еще немного посмотрел ей вслед, а затем пожал плечами и направился на кухню выпрашивать у матушки Кости порцию божественного напитка. 

Получив в руки огромную чашку, от которой исходил чарующий аромат, Майлз поскорее сбежал обратно на балкон. Там, потягивая свой кофе, он пытался поразмыслить над утренним разговором, но почему-то все его мысли неизменно возвращались к Царапке и ее весьма странному (наверняка, даже по кошачьим меркам) поведению. 

Рассеянно поглядывая с балкона вниз, на сад, Майлз вдруг снова приметил Царапку. Казалось, кошка нервничала еще сильнее. Она подергивала хвостом, постоянно оборачивалась и пофыркивала, что при царившей вокруг безмятежной утренней тишине казалось звуком необыкновенно громким. Внезапно Форкосиган чуть не подавился кофе — вслед за кошкой из травы высунулись три крохотные мордашки. Вот все и разъяснилось! Мамочка вывела деток на прогулку. Тем же самым путем, по которому шла незадолго до этого, Царапка повела котят в глубину сада. Внезапно один из котят, черно-рыжий клубочек, сделал шаг в сторону и, глядя куда-то в сторону Майлза, негромко пискнул. Царапка тут же подскочила к непослушному ребенку и, шлепнув того лапой по мохнатой заднице, схватила зубами за шкирку и сама потащила вперед. 

Внезапно Майлзу стало до дрожи любопытно, куда же направляется кошачье семейство. И он, сказав себе, что, как истинный сюзерен, в первую очередь должен позаботиться о собственном поместье, а сделать это он сможет, только зная, что именно в нем происходит, направился за ними следом. 

К тому времени, как Майлз спустился вниз, попутно вернув на кухню опустевшую кружку, и вышел к тому самому месту, что просматривалось с балкона, кошки уже успели исчезнуть. Пожав плечами, лорд Аудитор направился туда же, что и они, чувствуя себя при этом на редкость глупо. 

Однако буквально через несколько метров Майлз был вынужден остановиться. Перед ним была небольшая, запрятанная в кустах будка, примечательная лишь тем, что в ней находились еще один проход к канализации, резервная система регулировки работы труб и парочка подсобных помещений с датчиками, вентилями и набором инструментов времен, наверное, еще императора Дорки. Но вряд ли она заинтеренсовала кошек, а дальше пойти они могли куда угодно... С сожалением окинув будку долгим взглядом, Майлз развернулся, чтобы идти обратно, но вдруг откуда-то раздалось громкое мяуканье, сменившееся сердитым шипением. Несомненно, звук шел со стороны будки. Присмотревшись, Майлз увидел возле правой стены небольшой подкоп. Губы Майлза растянулись в хищной улыбке. 

Войдя в домик, Майлз спустился по ступенькам вниз, к самым вентилям, поскольку кошачий лаз вел, вне всякого сомнения, именно туда. 

От представшей перед его глазами картины Майлз замер прямо посреди лестницы. 

— О, — только и произнес он. — Вот, значит как… 

И, помолчав, обвиняющее добавил: 

— Значит, ты тут воспитываешь поколение охотников на форкосигановские мундиры? 

Царапка покосилась на него и (Майлз мог бы поклясться, что демонстративно!) прижала лапой крупного, но весьма неповоротливого жука с серебряным гербом на коричневой спинке. Негромко мяукнув, кошка погоняла жучка между передними лапами и тут же сгрызла. Рядом с ней крохотными лапками теребили каждый свое насекомое ее котята. Неподалеку копошились другие жуки, которым, впрочем, не было никакого дела до того, что на их сородичах тренируется кошачье семейство. 

Майлз нервно хихикнул, представив, как подросшие кошки, не делая никаких отличий между теми, кто носит серебряный с коричневым цвета, нападают на его оруженосцев… А что? «Боевые коты Форкосиганов»! Звучит? 

— А может, это твой способ показать наше место в твоей пищевой цепочке? — внезапно с подозрением изрек Майлз. — Форкосиган — значит, источник еды, да? 

Царапка бросила на него еще один взгляд, фыркнула и вернулась к наблюдению за воспитательным процессом. 

Пришлось проявить несвойственное сюзерену малодушие и сбежать, покинув тех, на чьих «мундирах» красовались его родовые цвета, на произвол судьбы. По дороге немного поиграв с мыслью: самолично ли проконтролировать уничтожение упущенных и, по всей видимости, уже размножившихся, жучков или же доверить это нелегкое дело острым коготкам пушистых охотников? 

Но в одном Майлз, возвращаясь домой в замечательнейшем настроении, не сомневался — день начался просто великолепно.


End file.
